Talk:Cryo Ammo
Cryo drone A weird thing happened. I had equipped my squad with cryo ammo and watched an enemy freeze from Tali's attack drone. To clarify, the enemy (an Eclipse Heavy) was just beginning to unfreeze when it was hit by the drone, at which point he froze again in the normal manner. I was pretty sure it wasn't gunfire from my squad (I'd sent them against someone else). He wasn't completely thawed when Tali's drone hit him. Perhaps any attack on a 'thawing' enemy refreezes them (thawing enemies can be shattered by a melee), or it's the cooler possibility that cryo ammo is also granted to squadmates' drones. Any ideas? CasualGamer 23:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it's weird, it sounds similar to how Grunt's charge attack sometimes sets enemies on fire. However, I've never seen squad incendiary ammo having the same effect, and I don't use cryo ammo. So it might be a glitch, ME2 is full of them. --kiadony 09:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Funny thing; I was just thinking earlier today about being able to outfit drones with better weapons in ME3. Tali's no.1 fan 13:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Against Armour Plating The information here saying shots do not penetrate armour plates of Brutes, Cannibals and Husks is completely contrary to what the Combat (Mass Effect 3) article says under "Armored Plating". Which article needs adjustment? 21:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :? 16:18, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::?? 14:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC) When Applied to the M-99 Saber As a soldier, I found cryo ammo to be very useful when applied to the Saber. While it always kills weaker unprotected enemies with a single shot to the head, it only takes two shots for tougher enemies with an extra layer of protection. For example, I would use adrenaline rush and headshot a marauder. It's shields would be depleted instantly, and simultaneously frozen or chilled, leaving it very vulnerable to another headshot. The slowing effect of cryo ammo helps with lining up another headshot, and it's weakening effect practically guarantees a kill. It's armor weakening effect is also useful against bigger foes, such as brutes and banshees, and combined with an incinerate specced to do 100% extra damage to chilled and frozen targets, it does a ton of damage, and alleviates a great deal of stress. Incinerate also primes a pyro explosion, which can be detonated with a grenade, wich I always specc out to do extra damage to armor. I can also recommend the scimitar shotgun with incendiary explosive burst ammo equipped. Mind you, I play on insanity mode, where you have to take every point of damage output you can get. 03:41, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Things like this belong in the forums or a blog post as this isn’t what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 (talk) 06:03, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Chance of Application? (Talking about Cryo Ammunition in ME2 - and possibly ME3) The skill description is talking about a "chance" to freeze enemies. What exactly is this chance and what are the relevant factors in its determination? (e.g. Shepard vs. squad member; invested skill ranks; weapon attack speed; ranged vs. melee; ...) Does anybody have info? -- 14:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :None of the official guides provide any more information, though I imagine one could construct some empirical tests, e.g. in the Citadel practice room in ME3 or something, shoot the same thing 100 individual times with several weapons, etc, and back out much of the information. ME3 skill progression shows a specific increase in the "chance to freeze" with skill ranks, but does not show what the base chance is. The one thing I can tell you from the official guides is that there is no implication that squad members have any lower chance to freeze than Shepard (but they tend to fire & hit less than Shepard of course). Cattlesquat (talk) 15:27, May 1, 2013 (UTC)